Possession of My Heart
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: Though she had very little, she did have one thing to give him. It was the one thing he truly wanted... and had. J/S oneshot Reposted original story


_This is my first time writing a JarethxSarah lemon, so I need feedback. Otherwise, I won't be able to write one again… Please review, I love them.

* * *

_

Fifteen years, fifteen years since he had claimed her as her own. Fifteen years since he had made the girl his… forced her will to submit to his. Fifteen years he had kept her under lock and key, closing her off from the world and letting her smile only for him. His love never wavered, and made sure she knew this. Her soul was threaded to their home; she never left the grounds, not even to see her friends.

Some nights, she was tired, as though she could not take any more…

This was one of those nights.

The kind of night where she felt as though her heart had been severed in halves, as though her soul was torn and that her body had been shredded from her heart. It was one of those nights. It was one where she felt helpless.

Her bright green eyes scanned the misted turns of the Labyrinth. Everything had changed since she was first there. The forests were stronger, and grassy planes were dwellings instead of the sandy pits. The skies rained more, and the sun was brighter the two moons were much more luminous and the world was ultimately a cleaner place. It made her blook back to when… she couldn't bare to think about it…

Tears began to form behind her crystal eyes. She leaned back against the window side, letting her tears pour down her face. Then she heard it… footsteps rushing at an urgent pace down the hall.

_His_ footsteps.

He began to call out to her. "Sarah," he said, as more of a demand than a question, "Sarah?" he repeated, a bit calmer. Her head was still turned out the window. "My darling?" he asked again, walking up behind his wife. She began to turn her head around, looking straight into his eyes.

Jareth took a step away, this creature before him was a woman. They were scary enough as is, but _Sarah _was standing before him, and she was the scariest of them all.

"Jareth!" she swore angrily, making her beautiful eyes into furious slits.

"Y-yes, Love?" he answered, smiling as best he could without backing away. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Have I not always done what you have asked? Haven't I done everything a wife could do, anything a _mother _could do?" she asked viciously, clenching her small palms, as she began to walk closer to her husband.

"Er… yes, dear?" he answered, uncertainty. She looked at him, glaring menacingly, "I mean: yes, dear!"

"Now with that taken care of, I wonder why it is that you did it?" she asked him, inching even closer, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Did what?" he asked curiously. Villain he may have been, but he was far from being a villain to his only true lover.

"You FUCKED HER!" Sarah screeched, her voice piercing the heavens in anger.

Jareth gulped loudly, and stepped back again.

"What are you talking about, you foolish girl?" he answered, failing at keeping them at even ground as she stepped upwards on a stair in the room.

"Foolish! What do you mean, 'who', Armeria, the two-faced blonde-haired whore that is living within my home! Her stupid head full of air can only think of you and how amazing you are in bed. Tell me, Jareth, how would she know such things if she had not slept with you?!" Sarah was screaming even louder, her high-pitched voice breaking a vase in the corner.

Jareth could scarcely believe the words he was hearing. His wife was… was… accusing him, of cheating! Even worse, with a blue eyed child that had been staying with them since the death of his sister, the girl's adoptive mother.

"Sarah, my dear, I think you've been ill of rest as of late. Something is wrong here, you must sleep, recover, and you can yell at me as much as you please in the morning. Sleep now, to your heart's content, shall I tuck you in?" he asked, her reaching out his inviting arms. She slapped them away like flies.

"Jareth!" she shrieked, angrily, "I am not Toby! Do not treat me as though I am a child!" Sarah's angelic voice ripped through another octave. Jareth frowned. How could she think that anyone but her…?

"My sweet, how could you think… that anyone but you could quench my thirst; could ever make me want as much as I want when I do with you?" he searched her eyes, anything that could tell him why she was behaving as she was.

Suddenly she felt her breath become shallow, and deep. She was crying, tears flooding through her eye ducts.

"My precious one, why do you weep?" he asked her quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

"I tried, so hard, I tried, Jareth, I really did!" she choked out, letting him wipe away her huge tears.

"Tried to do what, my darling?" he asked patiently, really wanting to destroy the reason for the tears in his lover's eyes.

"I wanted, to… stand up to you. I wanted to be mad at you! But I couldn't, I couldn't do it!" she cried, leaning into his warm arms.

He kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Sarah; I would never, ever want you to be made at me." He looked into her eyes for the thousandth time that night, admiring the beauty but seeing the pain in them.

"Jareth… I need... reassurance, reassurance that you will never leave me for another, ever." He knew what she was asking, and he complied.

Slowly he began to unbutton his loose poet's shirt. Sarah watched as he brought the buttons into his fingers, sliding them through the cloth loops. Sarah ached deep inside, she shooed his hands, and hastily removed the buttons on her husband's shirt, discarding the useless garment to the floor.

She pulled him close to her, and they kissed more passionately than they had ever in the past. His lips slanting over hers over and over again, until he licked her soft lips. She parted them, granting him access to her mouth. He darted his tongue in, exploring the crevices between her gums and cheeks.

All the while, he was slowly waiting to undress her. He took a step back from his Queen, and stared at her. His hands rested at her shoulders, over the small strap keeping her dress up. He clumsily pushed it downwards. Neither of them made a move to keep the dress upwards. It fell to the stone floor, revealing her curvaceous body before him.

The moons were shining onto Sarah's body in the poorly lit room. She lifted her head bringing up her head with her waist long dark hair. Her curves were perfect, causing his mind to wish he could make love to her right that moment.

He took a step back towards her, putting his lips onto her forehead, and dropping his hands to her firm breasts. She bit back a moan as he squeezed tightly on her breasts. He lifted her light body upwards by her soft underarms and carried her like a small child to their bed. She fit into his arms perfectly, hugging her arms around his neck. He was getting harder with the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest. It was taking his utmost control not to screw her right there.

He dropped her on the silky sheets of the huge bed. She giggled as he put his body over her, growling as if he was a predator. Moreover, in secret, he definitely was one in bed.

She brought her hands from his pants upwards to his chest, over his nipples, hardening them in an instant. He groaned at the feeling of her touch, imagining what it would be like to have her do that in other places.

Sarah began to unzip her husband's pants pushing them and his boxers off instantaneously. He groaned loudly as he felt her fingers breeze of his head, causing him to grow even longer. She smirked as she felt his length rub against her thigh erotically.

Jareth didn't like her controlling this. It was true, he loved her, but _he _was the King in bed. She would have to be a good little girl and behave.

The king dropped his head back down towards her supple breasts. Ever since the first time they ever had sex, he had loved the feeling of Sarah's breasts. They had always been the perfect size for his hands to clutch tightly, and that was what he did.

Jareth kneaded her breasts with her fingers, rolling the protruding nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed her nipples, causing her buck forward in sheer pleasure. She screamed out, calling for the heavens and gods alike. He began to suck her nipples as their son, Toby (named after her brother) had when he was young. She moaned, quietly, and as he sucked harder, her moans became louder and more strained.

Finally, Sarah screamed, as he rubbed her nipple while his warm tongue made symbols across her lower abdomen.

Jareth kissed her inner thighs, licking and nibble softly on the milky skin as he reached his prize. He planted a small kiss upon her center, not surprised to feel her wetness growing by the second.

He began to let his tongue slide over her wet folds, and she cried out in euphoria. She tasted so good to him that he was about ready to moan too. His tongue entered her, savoring the flavor that was only Sarah.

He couldn't contain his hunger anymore. It was time for them to make love, more passionate than they had ever before.

Jareth looked into Sarah's brilliant green eyes and she kissed him deeply, and in a single push, he entered her, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

His rhythm pumping into her got faster, and became even harder as he felt her screaming in pleasure beneath him.

Finally, she reached her climax; her muscles began to spasm, letting out all their strength, relaxing her body as the walls of her center closed around a hard flashy Jareth. He followed her quickly, releasing his seed within her. He fell onto her chest, sleep beginning to try to win them over. She combed her fingers through his hair.

"My Queen, why were you so overly upset earlier, really?" he asked her, nestling his beautiful blond hair closer into her breast.

"Mmm..." Sarah moaned quietly, tiredness clouding her usually intelligent thoughts, "I'm carrying our second child…" she whispered, and like magic the love they had shared for so long was once again reestablished.

* * *

_Please remember to tell me about any kinds of errors in the text!!! I was somewhat tired while writing this. That is the end of Possession of My Heart._


End file.
